The Community Outreach Program (COP) (Director: Dr. Yin Tan;Co-Director: Dr. Robert Wang) builds on our extensive experience in community-based participatory research, which was developed under the ATECAR-SPN and ATECAR CNP-I and in collaboration with the network of community, clinical, and academic partners. The proposed COP represents the culmination of a collaborative effort that involved community partners in all phases of community outreach and education programs, including needs assessment, program planning, development, implementation, evaluation and dissemination.